Tack Anderson
"Street ethics differ slightly from my own perception of standard morality...though sometimes one must endure, I suppose, to achieve convenience." ~ Talandra Anderson Personality Becoming a wanted criminal was never Tack's desire though her parents were ultimately monitored for their criminal activity by a small quantity of law enforcers, but there was never enough evidence to convict them. Because of this a group of police set up a crime scene planted with false evidence and framed her parents, somehow amidst the conflict Tack unintentionally became involved in this mess, she has been on the run ever since. Tack is initially very civilized and well-mannered, she feels that to be refined in characteristics would strongly benefit one's potential and outlooks on life. She has a common predilection for moral behavior thus supporting any acts of consummation or sheer absolution, often being portrayed as nothing far from a perfectionist. Whatever she's doing Tack seems to possess a type of longing for improvement, usually under the impression that no matter how brilliant the subject is it can somehow be better. Despite her mannerly demeanor Tack can be rather uptight on varying occasions and highly critical over something that might hardly even concern most others around her; she has notable trouble taming her personal opinions believing them to most of the time be correct whereas those who may disagree with her are (in her own view) mistaken. She has a genius level of intellect (blending both mechanics and science with her vast amounts of knowledge to manufacture highly extraordinary mechanisms, this including her artificial limb attchments) and extremely bright as well as calculating for someone of her status, she's often portrayed as a bookworm rather than a fighter, though she will resort to the actions of such an individual is she feels it to be necessary. Artificial Skills Due to her mechanical attachments, Tack has heightened speed and agility in regards to the artificial support in her legs which enables her to run faster and jump higher than any ordinary person. Because of a defect in birth Tack was born with no arms, no knee-caps, and both her ankle bones missing, therefore she was given robotic limbs to assist her with maneuverability. Over time, through various studies and research, she learned how to construct her own equipment thus improving the mechnical support provided for her. This makes her arms more durable and much harder to break than bones. She has also demonstrated super strength with her mechanical aid by lifting heavy objects such as sofas and 1,000lbs furniture. Though as a trade off, there are a number of severe faults to her mechanically engineered body parts that dramatically effect her performances. 1. Her mechanical leg bones limit the flexibility of her lower limbs. 2. Concentrated/swift movements can sometimes sever the nerves that are bound to the mechanical attachments of the robotic limbs, causing excruciating pain and possibly rendering her nerves useless until she is able to get them reattached. Because of this she has designed a special cord-like apparatus in the attachment system that bonds her biological body parts to the to the artificial ones; it latches onto her nerves so that if they become detached they can easily and firmly be inserted back into place. 3. The mechanical aid is equipped with a heating system that enables the artificial energy that powers the gear to initially remain active. If the mechanical equipment is overused say in a fight or during an escape the blue nerve attachment indicators will glow a bright red color signifying that the system's operations' performances are nearing an overheating point that will result in a malfunction; in which case the energy that allows the limbs to maneuver will simply "stop working" until the gear is able to cool itself down, leaving her immobilized for the time being. Natural Skills Tack has researched (as well as performed) a number of accurate and necessary fighting techniques that she picked up off the streets from underground cage fighters, boxers, etc. to evade police apprehension or otherwise. Her attacks are primarily one-hit knock-out demonstrated as she resents fighting altogether and only wants to get it over with, though if her opponent is skilled in defensive/offensive tactics she will usually aim for a pressure point or weak area to neutralize her opponet(s) long enough to make a getaway. Normally she will flee from the scene if she is spotted by the local authorites, always trying to avoid a combative situation, and happens to be extremely observant of her surroundings. She can mentally scan her environment to puzzle together an elaborate escape route that typically involves alot of jumping or dodging around obstacles which makes it difficult for her pursuers to stay on her trail without either falling behind or losing her entirely. Background Tack, being the offspring of two of the most wanted culprits, was unintentionally caught at the scene of what she soon discovered was a crime scene set up by what she refers to be "corrupted law enforcers." With the offense activity involving the death of three currently unidentified family members Tack was soon determined to be the biological progeny of Anti-boy and Tide the Fox therefore rendering her guilty among charges for participating in such a crime. Though innocent, her phobia of enclosed environments such as prison cells encourages her to continue her evasive escapades from police authorities. Conditionally, she has been on the run for years; managing to outwit, out-maneuver, or even (with no other options) forced to fight against the local authorities and adapting considerably to their methods of search and capture. She is normally well-hidden from police officers and private investigators and keeping a low profile is something she has learned to master over time with great experience. Other stuff Hugz_bro_=D.jpg|a little "too" cute e.o Wanted_20.jpeg|Thanks Gamer =D Sock Andy and tack.PNG|By pink X3 Dawn stole their souls too.PNG|Amazing pic by Pink :D Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Good